The inventive concept relates generally to wearable appliances, such as smart watches. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to methods of operating wearable watches having a display, such that a uniform target shape for an image displayed on the display is maintained according a gaze direction determined between a user and the display.
With development of an information communication technique and a semiconductor technique, a portable electronic device is developing as a multimedia device that provides various multimedia services using a data communication service as well as a voice communication service. For example, a portable electronic device may provide various multimedia services such as a broadcast service, a wireless internet service, a camera service, and a music play service.
Nowadays, a wearable watch where a communication and a computing function is combined in a watch may simply identify a telephone caller display, a short message service (SMS), a schedule, a social network service (SNS), and an e-mail through a linkage of a smart-phone. Since the wearable watch may process a function of a music player, sending message, and calling, a consumer pays attention to the wearable watch.